


What You Sound Like When You Rant

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [116]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crew as Family, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Mocking, Punch And Judy Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy doesn't recognize himself in the Punch and Judy show.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Hikaru Sulu
Series: Drabbles Any Day [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695562
Kudos: 3





	What You Sound Like When You Rant

"Have you always been that thick-headed?!"

"I don't know! You'll have to ask somebody else! I'm probably prejudiced!"

The Punch and Judy puppets began hitting each other with sticks.

The Enterprise audience roared with laughter, but McCoy looked puzzled. "I don't get it. What's funny about that?"

Kirk froze. Both puppets had been portraying McCoy. If McCoy caught on, he'd be hurt. "It's just a farce, Bones."

"But who's it supposed to be?"

Sulu's head appeared above the stage. "Thanks to Captain Kirk for allowing us to satirize him."

McCoy laughed. "Now that's funny! It was so you!"

Kirk relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
